Kingdom Hearts Fanon Wiki:End of Year Event 2017
Welcome to the Kingdom Hearts Fanon Wiki's 2017 End of Year Event! This year, we will be celebrating along with the Keyhole and the [http://khwiki.com Kingdom Hearts Wiki]! Read on for more details and join in on the celebration, kupo! You can also view this page at the Keyhole and [http://khwiki.com/Kingdom_Hearts_Wiki:End_of_Year_Event_2017 the Kingdom Hearts Wiki]! The Kingdom Hearts Union Cup Tournament is a Kingdom Hearts tournament held in celebration of the series' 15th Anniversary. It launches October 9, 2017. The purpose is to determine the best of the best from the Kingdom Hearts series according to the voice of the fans. There are various categories that elements and characters can be voted for, including Best Protagonist, Favorite Disney Character, and Favorite Boss Battle. This tournament also serves to prepare the community for the upcoming year of Kingdom Hearts III. The tournament is being held simultaneously on the Kingdom Hearts Wiki and The Keyhole. In addition to the main tournament, a fanon tournament for movies and worlds in the upcoming Kingdom Hearts III is being held here at the Kingdom Hearts Fanon Wiki. How to Participate All are invited to participate and vote during the tournament. Additionally, each battle has a "Hub" for discussion; all are encouraged to (civilly) discuss the battles and try and convince others why one character or subject is better than the other(s). There are new battles every week, and at the end of the week, the votes will be tallied and the winner moves on to the next round. Battles go from Monday to Friday. To vote, simply add your signature without timestamp by adding #~~~ in the section for the combatant you're voting for. As you vote, we invite you to improve corresponding articles on the Kingdom Hearts Wiki or The Keyhole. Questions about the tournament should be brought to KeybladeSpyMaster. *Those who vote must have a registered account on the Kingdom Hearts Fanon Wiki. This is to help us keep track of the votes. *Once the bracket begins, users may vote only once in each battle that is open. Multiple votes will be disqualified. *You may change your vote, but only before the battle ends. Once the battle ends, the final score will be calculated and the winning subject will advance to the next round. *Do not use multiple accounts to nominate or vote. Sockpuppetry is strictly prohibited on the wiki, and wiki administrators and staff have the ability to check that whether you are engaging in sockpuppetry. Any account found violating account policies will be banned, and their votes will be invalidated during the tournament. *Follow all rules on the wiki when engaging with other users and voters. As always, statements that constitute threats of violence, are pornographic in nature, are attacks against other users, or are otherwise disruptive or inappropriate will be removed and the users will be blocked. Nominations There will be a nomination period which begins October 9 and goes through October 20, during which you may nominate whatever fits in the category for the actual tournament. Each bracket has a limit of how many total may be nominated. If more than that number is nominated, only the top-voted nominations will go on to the actual tournament bracket. To nominate a combatant for the bracket, simply add a bullet and the combatant by typing *Example, then add your vote underneath your nominated combatant. To vote, add a second-level bullet and your signature without timestamp by typing **~~~ underneath the combatant you are voting for. *You may nominate up to ten different combatants in each category. You may also vote in favor of five nominated combatants in each category. **Example: You may nominate ten different characters for the "Best Disney Character" category, and vote in favor of five other previously-nominated characters in that same category. *You may nominate only in categories that are opened for nominations. Some categories have pre-determined brackets prepared by tournament organizers (because there are much fewer subjects). Union Cup Awards Awards will be given at the end if the tournament, and will be in the form of medals for one's userpage on the wikis. The following are the awards for the Union Cup Tournament, and each user who won the awards. Those who won can receive add the awards to their userpage. *'Foreteller:' Nominate a subject that wins a tournament bracket **Adventuretime1 ** **KeybladeSpyMaster ** *'Wayfinder:' Participate in the Best Protagonist Bracket **Adventuretime1 ** ** **Chitalian8 ** ** **KeybladeSpyMaster **KrytenKoro ** ** **TheSilentHero *'Strength of Heart:' Participate in the Best Male Protagonist Bracket **Adventuretime1 ** ** ** **KeybladeSpyMaster ** ** **TheSilentHero *'Light Within:' Participate in the Best Female Protagonist Bracket **Adventuretime1 ** ** ** **KeybladeSpyMaster ** ** **TheSilentHero *'Happily Ever After:' Participate in the Favorite Disney Character Bracket **Adventuretime1 ** ** ** **KeybladeSpyMaster ** ** **TheSilentHero *'Mr. Moogle:' Participate in the Favorite Square Enix Character bracket **Adventuretime1 ** ** ** **KeybladeSpyMaster **TheSilentHero *'Darkside:' Participate in the Best Antagonist Bracket **Adventuretime1 ** ** **Chitalian8 ** ** **KeybladeSpyMaster ** ** **TheSilentHero *'End of the World:' Participate in the Best Boss Battle Bracket **Adventuretime1 ** ** **Chitalian8 ** **KeybladeSpyMaster ** ** **TheSilentHero *'Heartless:' Participate in the Favorite Enemy Species bracket **Adventuretime1 ** ** **Chitalian8 ** **KeybladeSpyMaster ** ** ** **TheSilentHero *'The Master's Eye:' Participate in the Best World for Kingdom Hearts III bracket **Adventuretime1 ** **KeybladeSpyMaster ** **TheSilentHero *'Mark of Mastery:' Participate in all 9 brackets in the Union Cup Tournament **Adventuretime1 ** **KeybladeSpyMaster **TheSilentHero *'Keyblade Master:' Win every award in the Union Cup Tournament **Adventuretime1 ** **KeybladeSpyMaster Tournament Trivia Quiz The KHWV 2017 End of Year Event Trivia Quiz is a quiz testing the Kingdom Hearts knowledge and/or Wiki searching skills of users. The Trivia Quiz will be available from December 1 to 28. The winners and correct answers will be revealed around the end of December. Trivia Quiz Closed! Visit this page on the for the Answers and Results! Rules *All answers can be found on either the , , or the . **DO NOT edit the wiki's to insert your own answer! All wiki edits will be carefully moderated. *Pay attention to which part of the series the question refers to. **Some questions ask about a specific game in the series. **Others ask about the Kingdom Hearts games/series of games, meaning all main games. The main games include all games except Kingdom Hearts Mobile, Kingdom Hearts V Cast, Kingdom Hearts Magical Puzzle Clash, and Kingdom Hearts Re:coded Gummiship Studio. **Other questions ask about the Kingdom Hearts series, meaning the series as a whole, from the main games to the manga, novels, music, and even TCG *Only one entry per user is allowed. Multiple entries by the same user will disqualify you. *The winner(s) will receive an award for their userpage. If nobody answers all questions correctly, the prize will go to the user(s) with the most correct answers. **In order to claim the prize, you must have an account on any of the KHWV wiki's. If you do not have an account, you can still enter the contest, but you won't be able to receive a prize. *If one of the questions is unclear, you can ask about them on the . **This should only be used if a question is unclear, not for asking whether an answer is correct or not!